Solar Prince: Dark Skar's Song
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Just a little sneak peek at the Sequel I have in mind. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


_***SNEAK PEEK INTO THE SEQUEL OF MY STORY, THE SOLAR PRINCE! PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS SEQUEL IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY WHERE THINGS TOOK A DARKER TURN IN THE LIFE OF SHADOW STRIKE (DANNY FENTON). READ ON AND ENJOY!***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

* * *

 _ **SNEAK PEEK**_

* * *

"How do we get ourselves into these messes?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

It started out like a normal day in their search for Shadow Strike and Twilight, but things quickly took a serious turn for the worst. They were overwhelmed and captured by a clan of Hyenas that were living in the Everfree Forest, and were tied to some sort of casino wheel that was made using dark magic. Well at least they knew they were in the right place.

The rainbow maned pegasus pony was struck by one of the more ruthless members of the Hyenas, causing her to grit her teeth in pain.

"SHUT UP! Our boss would like a word with you all." he said with a wicked Hyena grin.

Suddenly, a jazzy type of music began to play from nowhere as the lights began to dim, and all of the colors began to go neon. The sound of rolling dice caught their attention as a pair of dice rolled in and landed on snake eyes. They looked up to see Shadow Strike hovering above them using his bone wings, but he's different from before.

The colors of his fur and mane were inverted, he had a black crystal jutting out of his left elbow and a bone spike jutting from his right, and of course the scar he got before he left Canterlot that fateful night. Also, his once crystal blue eyes had turned red with green sclera and purple mist radiating from them. A sure sign that he had fallen to the power of his own Dark Magic.

But they had no time to dwell on these changes as Shadow Strike, or in this case Dark Skar, began to sing.

 _ **Dark Skar:**_ _Well, well, well,_

 _What have we here?_

 _My ex-friends, huh? OOOH!_

 _I'm really scared._

 _So you're the ones they sent after us?_

 _GA HA HA HA!_

 _You're joking. You're joking._

 _I can't believe my eyes!_

 _You're joking me, you gotta be!_

 _These CAN'T be the right guys!_

 _They're colorful, they're ugly,_

 _I don't know which is worse!_

 _I might just break a bone now,_

 _If I don't die laughing first._

Dark Skar used his skeletal manipulation to hold them all up and dance around as he continued his dark song. No doubt they were gonna feel the evil leaking off of his words and his odd, feline choreography.

 _ **Dark Skar:**_ _When mister Dark Skar says "there's trouble close at hand",_

 _You'd better pay attention now,_

' _Cause I'm the shadow man!_

 _And if you aren't shaking,_

 _There's something very wrong._

' _Cause this may be the last time you hear the shadow song!_

 _Whoa-oh~_

 _ **Hyenas:**_ _Whoa-oh~_

 _ **Dark Skar:**_ _Whoa-oh~_

 _ **Hyenas:**_ _Oh-oh~_

 _ **Dark Skar:**_ _Whoa-oh~_

 _ **Hyenas:**_ _Whoa-oh~_

 _ **Dark Skar + Hyenas:**_ _I'm/He's the shadow lion man!_

While he was singing, a boiling cauldron of stew filled with something that made the Mane five go green in the face was brought in. It smelled like the one thing that made their skin crawl in fear. It was filled with huge chunks of… Meat!

 _ **Dark Skar:**_ _Well if I'm feeling antsy,_

 _And got nothing else to do,_

 _I might just cook a special batch of deer and rabbit stew._

 _But don't you know the one thing_

 _That will make it work so nice?_

 _Five good for nothing ex-friends,_

 _To add the right spice!_

 _ **Hyenas:**_ _Whoa-oh~_

 _ **Dark Skar:**_ _Whoa-oh~_

 _ **Hyenas:**_ _Whoa-oh~_

 _ **Dark Skar:**_ _Oh~_

 _ **Hyenas:**_ _Whoa-oh~_

 _ **Dark Skar:**_ _YEAH!_

 _ **Hyenas +Dark Skar:**_ _He's/I'm the shadow lion man!_

Naturally, being the prideful pegasus that she was, Rainbow couldn't stand the fact that Shadow Strike was doing this to her and her friends. And she intended to give him a piece of her mind. Even if she has to sing about it! In fact…

 _ **Rainbow Dash:**_ _Release us now, or you will face some dire consequences!_

 _The princess is expecting you, so come now to your senses!_

 _ **Dark Skar:**_ _HA! You're joking! You're joking!_

 _I can't believe my ears!_

 _Will someone shut this filly up?_

 _I'm drowning in my tears!_

 _It's funny! I'm laughing!_

 _You really are too much._

 _And now, with no permission,_

 _I'm going to do my stuff!_

"Well, what are you going to do?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"I'm gonna do the best I can!" Dark Skar replied as the music kicked back up.

 _ **Dark Skar:**_ _HA HA HA HA HA!_

 _OOH HOO HOO HOO~!_

As the dark lion resumed dancing around, the Hyenas hooked up the Mane five to a set of vines and started hoisting them up so that they were hanging from a tree by their forehooves. They also bound Rainbow and Fluttershy's wings together, and put a talisman on Rarity's horn to keep her from using magic.

" _Somethin' in mah gut tells me that this ain't gonna end well."_ Applejack thought to herself.

" _This isn't a party, IT'S A NIGHTMARE!"_ Pinkie Pie thought to herself in fear.

 _ **Dark Skar:**_ _HA! YEAH!_

 _WHOOOAAAAAAA,_

 _The sound of ponies screams to me is music in the air,_

' _Cause I'm a deadly lion man,_

 _And no I don't play fair!_

 _It's much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line!_

 _Not mine, of course, but yours oh boy_

 _Now that would be just fine!_

 _ **Rarity:**_ _Release us fast, or you will have to answer for this heinous act!_

Dark Skar began to stalk up to the mares with an evil grin on his face. As he finished his song, he decided to break the bad news to the girls that were once his friends.

 _ **Dark Skar:**_ _Oh brother! You're all something!_

 _You put me in a spin!_

 _Y'all just aren't comprehending_

 _The position that you're in._

 _It's hopeless! You're finished!_

 _Canterlot's got no prayer!_

' _Cause I'm mister Dark Skar,_

 _And you… ain't going… nowhere!_

The music stopped as Dark Skar and the Hyenas laughed into the night and got ready to kill off the other Elements of so-called "Harmony". But they were completely unaware of a certain royal couple watching the scene unfold from a magic mirror. They knew what had to be done.

* * *

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this sneak peek of my new story idea. Now, I'm off to update Ben 10, Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse. And now, a word from Hannah and Scary Godmother!**_

 _ **Hannah: " HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL…"**_

 _ **Scary Godmother: "AND TO ALL A GOOD FRIGHT!"**_


End file.
